


Здесь и сейчас

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Всегда может быть еще хуже, но не обязательно так будет постоянно.





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> по шестнадцатой серии мультсериала «Звездные войны: Повстанцы»

Это наверняка было самым мерзким пробуждением в его жизни: промозглый холод лез под одежду, сдавливал тело, а под ним был лишь лед, твердый, скользкий. Однако через миг стало еще хуже, когда он понял, что не в состоянии вспомнить, а на самом ли деле это было самым отвратительным моментом. Память словно заволокло пепельно-серой пленкой. Первая же попытка вспомнить хоть какую-то мелочь обернулась настолько острой головной болью, что его чуть не вывернуло. Мутные неверные образы кружили в сознании, не давая ни за что ухватиться и обрести хоть какую-то уверенность в себе.

Дальше было еще отвратительнее: какой-то здоровенный волосатый тип чуть не прострелил ему голову. Он, зло щуря желто-зеленые глаза, отрывистыми фразами дал понять, что не верит ни в какую потерю памяти, что это все ловушка и обман. Правда, чуть поостыв, заявил: «Вот прилетят мои друзья, и Кейнан сразу поймет, врешь ли ты». Все вопросы отметались с ходу. Что ж, хотя бы имя появилось. 

Каллус. 

За это, наверное, стоило быть благодарным.

На этом беды не кончились — становилось все холоднее. Незнакомец почему-то решил, что сигнал маячка запросто пройдет через толщу льда и, кажется, не собирался выбираться наружу сквозь отверстие в потолке, уже закрывшееся тонким ледком. Наоборот, он отыскал какой-то горячий камень для обогрева и устроился как на пикнике.

Каллус знал — в капсуле, благодаря которой они очутились здесь, им не улететь, знал, через преграду какой толщины не сможет проникнуть сигнал маячка. Знал, что такое пикник и куда следует ударить, чтобы обездвижить ласата наверняка (название расы выстрелило искрами боли в виски). Но все это никак не помогало создать общую картину прошлого, лишь голова раскалывалась еще сильнее. Хуже не придумаешь.

Приближающийся вой их нежданного соседа по пещере вновь доказал, что хуже может быть всегда. Выстрелы не пробивали шкуру твари, она бесновалась и кружила по пещере, круша все на своем пути. 

Только одно было хорошо: удалось забрать бо-винтовку. Что она принадлежит именно ему, Каллус понял по тому, как удобно и привычно она легла в руки. Даже головная боль немного отпустила.

— По глазам! — выкрикнул он. Ласат кивнул, и они почти одновременно дали залп. Неожиданно тонкий визг твари чуть не обрушил стены, и она скрылась в том же туннеле, из которого появилась. 

Ласат опустил бо-винтовку на пол и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Я Зеб, — сказал он просто. 

И Каллусу показалось, будто все не так уж плохо.

Действительно, дальше было только легче. То ли он постепенно привыкал к окружающему его кошмару, то ли помогло то, что он перестал пытаться вспоминать, напрягаться в поисках хоть какого-то отголоска прошлого. Ему даже удалось убедить Зеба выбраться наружу.

Холод никуда не делся, верно. Но когда Каллус болтался на спине Зеба, этого почти не ощущалось — ласат оказался очень горяч. Он ловко карабкался по скользким колоннам пещеры, временами зависая чуть ли не на одном когте. Сердце замирало от страха, однако вместе с тем Каллус чувствовал себя как никогда живым. 

Им удалось выбраться наружу как раз в тот миг, когда в пещеру вбежали уже две твари.

— Еле успели, — выдохнул Зеб хрипло, но не ссадил Каллуса, а, ловко подобрав с земли метеорит и маячок, побрел сквозь снежную бурю к ближайшим скалам. Будто забыл о том, что тащит на себе чужой немаленький вес.

Потом они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, под естественным навесом из камня. Наверное, Каллусу стоило тогда расспросить Зеба, почему тот пытался его убить, как они очутились здесь. Кто он такой и откуда. Однако тепло от метеорита и жар, идущий от ласата, навевали дрему. С воспоминаниями скорее всего вернулась бы боль, а хотелось просто отдохнуть. Здесь и сейчас было… спокойно.

Когда их разбудил шум двигателя звездолета, Каллус чувствовал себя почти хорошо. А чуть позже, увидев, как Зеб машет ему рукой, предлагая присоединиться к нему и его друзьям, он даже ощутил что-то вроде счастья.


End file.
